Deseo concedido
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: "Deseo vivir en un tiempo donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros"/ La figura sonrió con misticismo. Y un resplandor dorado cubrió a Diarmuid, llevándolo a una época llena de aventuras, batallas y espadas clavadas en rocas.
1. Chapter 1

_DESEO CONCEDIDO_

**.**

**Sinopsis: "**Deseo vivir en un tiempo donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros"/ La figura sonrió con misticismo. Y un resplandor dorado cubrió a Diarmuid, llevándolo a una época llena de aventuras, batallas y espadas clavadas en rocas.

.

_By: Miss Choco-chips_

.

**CAPÍTULO 1: **_Prólogo._

_._

Diarmuid cerró los ojos, satisfecho como pocas veces en su agotadora vida. Por fin, después de casi un mes de batallas aparentemente infinitas, había conseguido coronar a su maestro ganador de la quinta guerra del Santo Grial. Cumplió su deber como vasallo, había sido fiel a su líder; su alma ahora estaba en paz.

John era un hombre adulto, cuya única ambición era curar la enfermedad terminal de su hijita de cinco años. La niña había conquistado el corazón de Diarmuid con su inocente admiración, ingenuos comentarios y sonrisa dulce. Ganar el Grial para salvar su vida había sido una alegría más que un deber. Él y su señor habían formado una buena relación de compañerismo y respeto mutuo. El joven lancero pensó que su deseo se había cumplido incluso sin haber conseguido la copa. Había sido una suerte que el hombre al que servía fuera viudo, pues eso lo salvó de recaer en los mismos problemas de toda su vida.

John abrazaba a Emily, agradeciendo a Dios y a Diarmuid por la dicha de tener a su niña sana con él. Poco importaba que estuvieran en un templo oscuro, a metros de los cuerpos sin vida de sus últimos adversarios. Era el momento más feliz de la vida de padre e hija.

En aquellos minutos, mientras el fiel héroe admiraba con regocijo como las señales de la enfermedad de la pequeña desaparecían, pudo oír una voz susurrarle al oído, preguntándole por su deseo.

Se heló. Había olvidado eso, que él también tenía acceso a un deseo.

-Ya cumplí mi objetivo –expresó, con educación- No necesito nada más.

Un brillo repentino le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió contempló, sorprendido, la que debía ser la humanización del Grial.

Una alta mujer, vestida con ropajes dorados, cabello rubio cayendo en ondas hasta sus tobillos, ojos que cambiaban de rubí, esmeralda, topacio y diamante, y una luz etérea que recortaba su figura desdibujando su contorno estaba ante él.

-Pide, guerrero, y obtendrás. Más no puedes no pedir, o sino el deseo de tu amo no será cumplido. O ambos, o ninguno.

Diarmuid se tensó ante la idea de aquella niñita de preciosos ojos azules, postrada nuevamente en una cama, sin cabello, débil y ojerosa.

Debía hacer algo, no podía permitirlo. Pero, ¿Qué pedir? Nunca había tenido más objetivos que el de demostrar que podía ser un vasallo fiel.

-Piensa y decide con sabiduría, guerrero –aconsejó el hermoso espíritu, paciente- Recuerda los sucesos tristes de tu vida. ¿Desearías cambiarlos?

El lancero cerró los ojos. Recordó como durante la pasada guerra, su maestro le había traicionado. Como la tragedia de su vida pasada se habían repetido en la batalla en la que hubo de suicidarse, producto de un hechizo de mando.

Apretó los puños ante el recuerdo, que fue superpuesto por el de su vida como primera lanza de Fionna. Sí, esta vez había servido fielmente, pero aun así… no había tenido compañeros con los que reír después de ganar una importante pelea, no había sonreído al subir de rango producto de sus esfuerzos, no había brindado con otros soldados en una vieja taberna luego de una victoria difícil. Era muy distinto ser un héroe en el presente que serlo en el pasado. Y eso era lo que añoraba.

Repentinamente, cómo una epifanía, supo lo que su alma quería.

-Deseo vivir en una época donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros –pidió, abriendo sus ojos y mirando con seguridad al espíritu.

-¿Algún rey en particular? –preguntó la hermosa dama.

-Sí; que sea el más justo, leal y honorable de todos. Un rey de caballeros, que no tenga miedo a pelear en primera fila y que aprecie a sus hombres. Que proteja a su pueblo con amor paternal, y a sus guerreros con cariño fraternal –especificó, sin caer en la cuenta que describía a alguien que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer durante la anterior guerra.

La figura sonrió con misticismo. Y un resplandor dorado cubrió a Diarmuid, alejándolo de John y Emily, llevándolo a una época llena de aventuras, batallas y espadas clavadas en rocas.

* * *

El áspero tacto de la lana sobre su torso fue lo primero que sintió al recobrar la consciencia. Lo siguiente, fue el calor que la manta le proporcionaba. Su mente estaba algo atontada, no se percató de que tenía los ojos cerrados sino hasta que quiso parpadear para aclarar su cabeza.

Notó instantáneamente que había algo malo con su cuerpo. No sabía exactamente qué, pero estaba… distinto.

Escuchó unos murmullos a su alrededor, dos voces infantiles y una grave. Seguidamente, un golpe, como de una puerta al cerrarse.

¿Estaba solo? ¿Por qué se sentía extraño? Y la pregunta de la esfinge*, ¿Dónde estaba?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. La luz del iluminado cuarto lo cegó momentáneamente pero, unos parpadeos más tarde, consiguió acostumbrarse.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera clara. Al mismo tiempo, reconoció que el tacto de la lana, sumado a la suavidad que sentía en su espalda y piernas, significaba que estaba en una cama. Una cómoda.

Ladeó el rostro a un lado, no sin esfuerzo. Una ventana, posicionada en el medio de la pared pintada de verde, le mostraba, desde su posición, un pedazo de cielo celeste sin nubes. Un hermoso día.

-¡Despertó! ¡Papá, Aria! ¡El chico despertó!

Giró bruscamente su cabeza, en dirección al grito entusiasmado. Un chico de ojos y cabello café lo miraba, entre preocupado y animado. Parecía tener unos nueve años, por lo que descansó sus músculos. No era peligroso, no de momento.

Oyó unos pasos y luego vio cómo se abría la puerta de roble vieja. Un hombre alto, con cuerpo atlético y barba de candado castaña (con un par de canas aquí y allá) entró y se aproximó a su posición lentamente. No parecía amenazante, pero Diarmuid sintió picazón en las manos ante la falta de sus lanzas.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño? –Preguntó con voz amable el hombre- Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte nada.

¿Pequeño? El desconocido no era mucho mayor que él.

-¿Quién…? –se detuvo antes de formular la pregunta, pues notó que su voz no era la misma. Más aguda, menos firme. La voz de… un niño. Rápidamente, sacó sus manos de la manta y las elevó para ponerlas sobre su rostro. Palmas tersas, sin cicatrices ni cayos. Delgadas, finas, algo sonrosadas.

Imposible.

-Me llamo Héctor, soy el lord de estas tierras –explicó, acariciándose la barba- Mis muchachos te encontraron en el bosque. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Bosque? ¿Qué hacía él en un bosque? Hizo memoria. Recordaba haber ganado el Grial para su maestro John, luego la dama que le preguntó por su deseo y…

"-Deseo vivir en una época donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros."

En pocas palabras, había pedido una oportunidad para vivir en un tiempo y lugar diferente. Para re-escribir su historia. Sonrió tenuemente, agradecido. Ahora comprendía.

Pero, ¿era necesario transformarlo en un niño de, supuso, nueve o diez años?

Miró a Héctor. Parecía amable, y por lo que le había dicho, sus hijos lo habían salvado y él le había dado cobijo. Ser educado no sería paga suficiente, pero era lo que podía darle.

-Me llamo Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, le agradezco por su ayuda –susurró, con su voz de niño algo ronca debido al desuso. ¿Cuánto llevaría inconsciente?- ¿Dónde estoy? –prefirió preguntar, aunque hubo de morderse la lengua para no soltar un "¿En qué época?".

El niño, que no había abierto la boca desde la entrada de Héctor, sonrió.

-¡Hola Diarmuid! Yo soy Kay, tengo nueve años. Mi hermano y yo te hallamos hace dos días. Estabas lastimado y no despertabas. ¡Pesas mucho! Aria y yo tardamos media hora en llevarte a la casa –reprochó, antes de volver a sonreír- ¡Estás en la aldea bajo la protección de mi padre, Sir Héctor! –Presumió, orgulloso de su progenitor- Está a unas seis aldeas del Castillo del rey.

-Siete –corrigió el mayor, con una sonrisa suave.

-Siete –repitió el menor. Luego, frunció el ceño- ¿Y Aria?

-Fue a pedir a las sirvientas comida y agua para nuestro pequeño invitado –respondió calmadamente.

Diarmuid observó el intercambio con curiosidad. La respuesta del niño no le había dicho mucho.

-¿De dónde eres? –preguntó finalmente Héctor, haciendo que el joven lancero se tensara.

No podía decir la verdad. Lo tildarían de loco o mentiroso. Se le ocurrió la respuesta perfecta, una que explicase todo.

-No… no recuerdo. Sé que me llamo Diarmuid, y lo último que vi antes de estar aquí era fuego y gritos, pero nada más –contestó, mordiéndose el labio para dar la apariencia de un niño desprotegido y asustado.

Vio los ojos cafés del lord ablandarse con compasión. Notó que miraba de reojo a su hijo, y supo que se lo estaba imaginando en su "situación": perdido, sin familia ni hogar. Su descripción daba a entender que su familia había muerto en un ataque o incendio, historia que pegaría con cualquier época o país. Siempre, en todos los tiempos, existió el crimen.

Unos golpes a la puerta cortaron el silencio que siguió a su declaración. Un muchachito rubio, de unos seis años, entró a la habitación.

-Ya he hablado con las sirvientas, padre, vendrán en breve –informó, pero algo en su tonó alertó los sentidos de Diarmuid. Era una voz demasiado femenina para ser de un niño. Dulce, melodiosa… ¿No había dicho el lord que tenía dos hijos varones? ¿Le habría mentido?

-Gracias, Arthur. Ven, acércate y conoce a Diarmuid.

Arthur. Cabellos rubios. Tono melodioso y fino.

Como si necesitara una confirmación, el lancero buscó los ojos del recién llegado. Sintió su garganta secarse y sus pupilas contraerse cuándo estas chocaron con unas verdes esmeralda, puras, solemnes, brillantes y hermosas.

Ya no había dudas. Estaba frente al Rey Arturo, Arturia Pendragón, años antes de que sacara la espada de la piedra. Su deseo lo había llevado a Saber, la única persona de la cuarta guerra por el Santo Grial que había valido la pena conocer.

_Deseo concedido, guerrero._

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

_¡Hola! Sí, sé que debería estar escribiendo Raising Sakura, pero simplemente no podía pasar un minuto más sin hacer algo en honor a mi anime preferido, el que me indujo en el dulce, dulce mundo de los fanfictions. Sería fallar a mi honor como escritora (?). _

_Esta historia nació de mi depresión cuando un fanfic que amaba, de esta pareja, terminó en terrible tragedia. La trama era espléndida, pero no podía vivir con la escena final en mi subconsciente. Asique decidí escribir una historia que me gustase lo suficiente para tapar la otra en mi cabeza. Y heme aquí._

_Tristemente, Fate Stay night no es muy conocido. Pero aquellos que lo conocen sabrán que este fic está en realidad inspirado en Fate Zero. _

_Ah, Diarmuid. Mi sexy, sexy Diarmuid. ¿Por qué habré tardado tanto en escribir de él?_

_En fin, como les decía, no tengo una idea muy clara de donde terminará esto. Lo subo en un impulso, que espero acabe bien. Ya se verá._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Besos, Miss Choco-chips._

_**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren con salvar al mundo:**_

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

_DESEO CONCEDIDO_

**.**

**Sinopsis: "**Deseo vivir en un tiempo donde sea capaz de servir a un rey justo y combatir junto a los más leales caballeros"/ La figura sonrió con misticismo. Y un resplandor dorado cubrió a Diarmuid, llevándolo a una época llena de aventuras, batallas y espadas clavadas en rocas.

.

_By: Miss Choco-chips_

.

**CAPÍTULO 2: **Preludio de un indeseado acontecimiento.

_._

De acuerdo, tenía que parar. Ahora. Estaba volviéndose extraño, lo sabía.

.

Oh, bueno. Una más no haría daño.

.

Por décimo sexta vez en la última media hora, se encontró analizando visualmente a "Arthur". Complexión delgada, ojos verdes perspicaces, sonrisa traviesa típica en niños de su edad, cabello rubio corto por los hombros que se mecía con el viento.

.

¿Estaría engañándole su mente? ¿Sería ciertamente un hombre, en vez de la mujer que había conocido diez años atrás, en la guerra donde se vieron como enemigos?

.

Su actitud era más bien tosca, guiada por la gracia natural de un niño pequeño pero ciertamente poco femenina. Si fingía a consciencia, lo hacía francamente bien. Pero, ¿Y si simplemente era un varón? ¿Y si el Grial había cambiado su género para… la razón que fuera? Se mordió el labio, pensativo.

.

-Diarmuid, ¿qué tanto miras a Aria?

.

La pregunta de Kay, quién resultó tener siete años en vez de los nueve que le había calculado, lo descolocó, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente apartó la mirada del chico (¿chica?) y la puso en el joven castaño. "Arthur" dejó de lado su tarea (pulir la espada de Sir Héctor) para prestar atención. Ambos "hermanos" esperaban una respuesta

.

Estaban todos en la habitación destinada a Diarmuid. El médico había indicado reposo de dos días al moreno de ojos ámbar, y para no dejarlo solo, Héctor ordenó a sus hijos hacerle compañía.

.

-Se parece mucho a alguien que conocí –respondió sinceramente.

.

-¿Alguien de tu aldea? ¿Recordaste algo? –se emocionó Kay. Su hermano, por otro lado, entrecerró perspicazmente los ojos.

.

Dándose cuenta de su error, lo enmendó con una elegancia envidiable- Bueno, no estoy seguro. Yo solo… lo veo y siento como si le conociera de algún lado, pero ya que él no me conoce, supuse que simplemente se parecía a alguien que sí.

.

Ellos asintieron, aceptando su mentira sin problemas. El joven lancero decidió desviar su atención del (o la) joven, para dirigirla al mayor.

.

-Dime, Kay, ¿Qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

.

-Bueno… Padre siempre tiene tareas para mí. Como limpiar sus armas o llevar algún caballo al lago. Pero, si estoy libre, Aria y yo jugamos juntos. A las escondidas, carreras, a la guerra…

.

Sonrió, con algo de ternura enmascarada. Imaginar a la regia guerrera, con la que había intercambiado golpes la guerra anterior, corriendo entre los árboles, escondiéndose de un niño… era tan hilarante como dulce.

.

-¿A la guerra?

.

-¿Nunca jugaste? –se metió el rubio de género desconocido por Diarmuid, curioso.

.

-No recuerdo –respondió con sinceridad. Aunque ellos lo adjudicarían a la "amnesia", la verdad es que no tenía muchas memorias de su infancia. Lo que jugaba, como se divertía… ¿Habría hecho alguna vez travesuras?

.

-Entonces, mañana mismo te enseñaremos como. ¡Entre más, habrá mayor diversión! Eso sí, hay que ser suaves con Aria –señaló con el pulgar a su "hermano", quién lo fulminó con la mirada.

.

-¿Y eso por qué?

.

-Kay… -advirtió amenazadoramente Arthur.

.

-Esto… Lo lamento, Diarmuid, pero aún no te conocemos bien, asique…

.

-Entiendo. Es tú hermano, sea lo que sea, debes proteger su secreto.

.

-Algún día te lo diremos, lo prometo. Oí a papá decir que te quedarías con nosotros, de modo que en cuanto pruebes tu honra, te contaré la verdad –juró Arthur, solemnemente- Pero tú promete que, cuando eso paso, guardarás el secreto incluso ante la muerte.

.

Sintió los dos pares de ojos clavados en su persona, pero él solo prestó atención a los verdes. Eran fieros, sí, pero tenían también un brillo de inocencia infantil que él no había conocido en la época en que sus vidas se cruzaron. Sin saberlo, en ese momento decidió subconscientemente no permitir que ese brillo se borrase. Después de todo, esta niña o niño sería algún día el rey que el Santo Grial eligió para cumplir su deseo.

.

-Lo prometo.

.

.

.

_9 años después…_

El veloz galope del caballo venía acompañado de unas risas algo salvajes. Dos bellísimos pura sangre salieron de entre la maleza del bosque, que rodeaba la casa/mansión de Sir Hector, acercándose a esta con una velocidad increíble. Definitivamente, se trataba de un par de excepcionales jinetes.

.

En cuanto se encontraron frente a las grandes puertas de roble, los animales se detuvieron con un firme tirón de riendas.

.

-Creo que esta vez la victoria es mía, Diar.

.

-Yo creo que tu vista te engaña o estás delirando. Obviamente, mi Fionna hizo que tu Dark mordiera el polvo.

.

-¡JA! Ya te gustaría –se jactó un bello joven de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos achocolatados, a la vez que bajaba de un salto de su imponente animal.

.

Su compañero rió unos segundos antes de imitarle. Las sirvientas, que en ese momento colgaban las sábanas recién lavadas para que se secaran al sol, inevitablemente detuvieron sus quehaceres para observarle. Era una delicia a los ojos.

.

Alto, musculoso, de un suave y desordenado cabello azabache y un encantador lunar bajo uno de sus ojos, que atraía irremediablemente la atención a estos. Eran de un color ambarino imperdible, que robaba la respiración y el sueño.

.

-Lástima que Aria no esté aquí. Me daría la razón.

.

Kay bufó y se acomodó su desordenaba melena- Ya, claro. Él siempre te da la razón. Eres el consentido de nuestro hermanito desde que yo me burlé de su deseo de ser caballero, y tú lo alentaste.

.

Al principio, cuando sus hermanos le contaron del género de Arthur (Arthuria), le era extraño seguir refiriéndose a ella como un hombre. Con el tiempo, no obstante, eso se tornó cotidiano y ahora les salía natural cada vez que alguien estaba cerca. Había veces en que incluso él se olvidaba que en realidad trataba con una mujer.

.

-Y demostró que yo tenía razón al decir que sería endemoniadamente bueno. ¿O acaso alguna vez le has ganado sin hacer trampa?

.

-¡Yo no hago trampa!

.

-¿Y tirarle tierra a los ojos mientras pelean, para cegarle y desarmarle, no es hacer trampa?

.

-¡Eso solo pasó una vez! Ya deja de recordármelo. Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con la paliza que me metió Aria después de eso... Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?

.

Ambos miraron alrededor, buscando a la pieza faltante de su trio: El pequeño Arthur, apodado Aria, de casi 15 años. Teniendo en cuenta que Kay acababa de cumplir los 18, y que Diarmuid había decidido nueve años atrás que su edad sería igual a la de este, el pequeño rubio resultaba el "bebé" del grupo, como amablemente le recordaban ellos todo el tiempo.

.

El rejuvenecido lancero ahogó una sonrisa al recordar el rostro de su "hermanito" cuándo se lo dijeron por primera vez.

.

La ama de llaves y nana de los hermanos, ya entrada en años, se acercó a ellos con una bandeja con tres vasos de agua y llena de bollos, galleta y otros dulces.

.

-Señorito Diarmuid, señorito Kay. ¿Gustan?

.

No acabó de preguntar, cuándo el contenido de la bandeja se vio reducido a la mitad por los hambrientos muchachos.

.

Tras el primer bocado, ambos gimieron de gusto. La comida de su nana era simplemente maravillosa. Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de voltear a ver a la satisfecha señora.

.

-Ah, Agnes, juro que uno de estos días me armaré de valor y te pediré matrimonio- juró, con los ojos entornados de puro placer ante las delicias de la mujer, Kay.

.

-Primero tendrías que pasar sobre mi amado George, muchacho. Pero tranquilo, algún día aparecerá en tu vida una bella doncella con mi mismo talento para la cocina.

.

-Permíteme dudarlo. No puede haber otra más bella ni virtuosa que tú –galanteó Diarmuid, guiñando con picardía el ojo bajo el cual yacía su marca de belleza.

.

Agnes se abanicó con la mano libre, acalorada.

.

-¡Oh, pillos! ¿Ven lo que logran? Me han subido los colores. Si mi George me viera, pensaría que acabo de tener un encuentro romántico. Ya, háganme un favor y llévenle lo que queda de comida a Arthur; necesito tomar aire. ¡Hay que ver! Cada día están más traviesos. Tendré que hablar con Sir Héctor sobre su comportamiento, jovencitos. Si así tratan a todas las criadas, esto dejará de ser un feudo para volverse un harem.

.

Rieron, divertidos. La dama, de pasados cuarenta años, no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de regañarlos. Pero sabían que jamás los delataría ante su padre: los amaba demasiado.

.

Diarmuid miró a Kay, quién recibía un tirón de oreja de Agnes. A pesar de no compartir sangre, desde muy niños se habían auto nombrado hermanos, y ahora no había quién los separase. Compartieron juntos tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos… En su pasada vida, el lancero tuvo una infancia vacía y desprovista de juegos. Pero aquí, entre Kay y Arthur le habían enseñado lo fácil que un niño puede divertirse.

.

Hablando del rubio…

.

-Oye, Agnes, ¿Sabes dónde está Arthur?

.

La mujer suspiró, soltando al joven castaño, quién también la miraba curioso. Le entregó la bandeja al de ojos ámbar y cruzó sus brazos.

.

-Esperaba que ustedes lo supieran. Caray, no sé qué tiene en la cabeza ese niño. Últimamente, no deja de hacer tonterías.

.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada confusa.

.

-¿De qué hablas? Aria siempre fue el más… "civilizado" de los tres, en tus propias palabras.

.

-No digo que no, Kay, pero… -miró a ambos lados, notando a las sirvientas atentas a la conversación- ¡Dejen de escuchar y vuelvan al trabajo, cotillas!

.

Algo asustadas por el regaño, las jovencitas acabaron sus tareas y desaparecieron en un suspiro.

.

-Ya, no hay nadie. ¿Ahora si nos dirás que pasa?

.

La dama pensó unos momentos la pregunta de Diarmuid, dudando si explicar o no aquello que la preocupaba.

.

-El otro día, me lo crucé en el pueblo –confesó.

Ellos rieron.

.

-Venga, Aggy, sabes lo mucho que Aria disfruta pasear. ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

.

-Que no estaba usando disfraz.

.

Cualquier rastro de burla desapareció de sus rostros. El joven Ua Diuhbne lucía alarmado, y el único hijo sanguíneo de Sir Héctor, furioso.

.

-¡¿Pero que diablos tiene en la cabeza esa niña?! ¡Padre le ha dicho una y mil veces que no puede desvelar su género! ¿¡Y si alguien la descubría!?

.

No se preocupaba por cuidar sus palabras. Agnes, después de todo, había sido nana de los tres desde pequeños, y cómo tal, al bañarlos, sabía muy bien quiénes eran hombres y quién no.

.

El más alto posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

.

-Tranquilo. Debe tener una explicación lógica…

.

-¡Es que no puede haberla! No sé bien por qué, pero si papá dice que es peligroso que sea reconocida como una mujer, ¡Entonces debería cuidarse más y no correr esos riesgos!

.

Ante ello, Diarmuid no pudo objetar. Cómo espíritu heroico que había sido, él sabía de la historia del rey Arthur, por lo que reconocía que desvelarse de esa forma no solo era riesgoso, sino también estúpido. Pero una parte de él le recordó que estaban hablando de la mujer que por su cuenta y desde muy joven gobernó un país entero, de modo que debía confiar más en su juicio.

.

-Conoces a Aria tan bien cómo yo, sabes que no haría algo estúpido sin razón.

.

Calmándose un poco, asintió.

.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Diar. Venga, vamos a buscar a esa niña necia para pedirle explicaciones.

.

.

.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en hallarla. Primero revisaron su alcoba, en medio de la de ellos. Nada, vacía. Luego, echaron una ojeada a sus propios dormitorios, conscientes de la manía de Aria de esconderse en alguno de ellos para escapar de algún regaño de su padre.

.

Nada.

.

Gruñendo, tomaron sus caballos para recorrer los alrededores. Al entrar al establo, notaron que Saber, su hermosa yegua blanca (regalo de Diarmuid), estaba igual de desaparecida que su dueña.

.

Viejo roble: nada.

.

Lago: nada.

.

Cabaña abandonada: Nada.

.

-¿Se te ocurre otro lugar? –preguntó, ya cansado, Kay, a lomos de su Dark.

.

-No… Espera, creo que sí. Aún no revisamos el claro del este.

.

Con esperanzas renovadas y un bolso lleno de bollos y galletas de Agnes, recorrieron en 10 minutos la distancia que los separaba de dicho lugar.

.

Incluso antes de llegar, ya se oían los relinchos y suaves risas, que delataban la presencia de ambas "yeguas", como decía Kay cuándo su hermana se ponía igual de tozuda que su purasangre.

.

Por su lado, Diarmuid respiró un poco más aliviado. La idea de que alguien hubiera descubierto el género de Aria y decidiese llevársela lo había atormentado la última hora.

.

Suspiraron al unísono y, esquivando aquel último árbol, entraron al claro.

.

Cruzado por un rio y protegido por una muralla de plantas, el lugar resultaba un idílico escondite. Y ahí, tirada en la hierba tierna junto a su fiel corcel, estaba Arturia.

.

Ambos hermanos se tomaron un momento para admirar su perfección, siempre escondida. No era natural verla en vestidos, asique cada oportunidad debía ser aprovechada.

.

La tela azul mar contrastaba perfectamente con su piel cremosa, ojos verde jade y cabello dorado. Sus mechones color sol se extendían por todo el césped, como algún tipo de aureola. Era muy hermosa. Diarmuid sacudió la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que dicha belleza pasaba la mitad del tiempo en pantalones de montar y blandiendo espadas de madera. Oh, y que lo llamaba "hermano". Eso era muy importante.

.

Observó de reojo a Kay, notando como su ira y preocupación se habían desvanecido en ternura. Claro, para él era mucho mas sencillo verla de manera familiar y no como mujer. Después de todo, la conocía por más tiempo que él, y además no sabía que su hermosura solo crecería con el tiempo, hasta volverse el ideal de perfección femenina que él había conocido en la cuarta guerra del santo Grial.

.

Saliendo del trance primero, Kay se acercó a grandes zancadas, hasta entrar en su línea de visión.

.

-¡Arturia, estás en grandes problemas! ¿Me puedes explicar que haces vestida de mujer? ¿Y eso de que fuiste así al pueblo?

.

La muchacha de quince años alzó la vista, sin asustarse por la repentina llegada de sus hermanos. Parecía más bien aburrida.

.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría Agnes en contarles de mi desliz…

.

-¡Nada de "desliz"! Aria, esto es serio. ¿Y si alguien te reconocía?

.

Invadida por un inesperado ataque de mal genio, se puso de pie y lo encaró, con sus ojos verdes chispeando. Diarmuid, espectador momentáneamente silencioso, sonrió divertido al pensar que aún le quedaba un tiempo antes de conseguir templar su carácter. Todavía era una niña.

.

-¡Pues, ¿Y que si eso ocurría?! ¡Padre jamás me dio una sola razón por la cual debiera ocultar mi género! ¿Qué hay de malo en ser mujer? De pequeña no me importaba, pero fingir tener voz grave me hace doler la garganta, y las vendas en mi torso me lastiman el pecho. Es incómodo e innecesario.

.

Prudentemente, el joven Ua Diubhne se metió entre ambos, a modo de mediador. Entendió los puños crispados y las miradas asesinas como señal de una posible pelea física, e incluso si no formaba parte, sabía que acabaría en medio del regaño cuando Sir Héctor los viera llegar heridos.

.

-Tienes razón al estar molesta, Arturia. Yo lo estaría en tu lugar. Pero si Hector dice que es por tu seguridad…

.

Ante su calmada voz, el cuerpo femenino se relajó. Maldito fuera él y esa condenada habilidad suya para saber siempre que decir.

.

-Desde que recuerdo, nos han entrenado los mejores espadachines. Soy igual de lista y fuerte, e incluso más ágil, que cualquiera de ustedes dos. Y no veo que los obliguen a disfrazarse.

.

-Es que nosotros ya nacimos hombres. No tenemos que fingir.

.

-Aunque… -la voz suave de Kay volvió a hacerse oír. Su rostro se había vuelto pensativo, el arranque de ira calmado por las palabras de Diarmuid había dado paso a la lógica- Tiene algo de razón. Si se trata de peligro físico, puede cuidarse sola. E incluso si no fuera así, nosotros siempre estamos con ella. Pero a pesar de eso, Padre se niega a revelar su secreto ante nadie más que Agnes y nosotros mismos. Es raro. Nunca lo consideré cobarde o sobreprotector…

.

Sintiéndose en necesidad de defender al hombre que le había dado un techo y hogar, cuándo podría haberse desentendido de él, el lancero habló nuevamente.

.

-Ya, dejemos el tema. Sea lo que sea, presiento que lo sabremos pronto. De momento, Aria, ¿Podrías darle a tu padre algo de paz, y obedecerle? Es lo único en lo que jamás se ha dejado doblegar por ti; te tiene algo mimada. Dale el gusto de sentirse autoritario, ¿quieres? ¿Por favor?

.

El rostro de la niña, ahora serio, le dio a entender su respuesta. Suspirando, se inclinó para llegar a su altura. Resultaba divertido ver lo baja que era a comparación suya.

.

-¿Por mí? –esa era su última táctica. No sabía como diablos lo había logrado, pero al parecer, había conseguido ser el "consentido" de la futura reina. No que se aprovechara de ello, pero…

.

-Agh, ¡Te odio! -se quejó, bajando la cabeza en resignación. Kay silbó.

.

-Algún día, Diar, tendrás que enseñarme como haces eso. Tiene que haber un truco. No puede ser natural semejante talento para domar fieras salvajes.

.

Un empujón por el hombro ligeramente mas fuerte de lo necesario fue todo cuanto recibió el castaño. Los volados de la parte baja del vestido se agitaron cuando la joven rubia subió a su yegua.

.

-Por cierto, ¿Oyeron la noticia?

.

-¿Cual, Kay?

.

-La del torneo, hombre. Dicen que hay un gran festival cerca del castillo real, una contienda entre caballeros. Oí que el premio es tan magnifico, que jovenes (y otros no tanto) de todas partes de Britania están yendo a probar suerte. ¿Creen que... papá nos deje ir?

.

Aria lucía entusiasmada ante la idea- ¡Si le damos argumentos, seguro que sí!

.

Fue el razonable Diarmuid quien cortó con la emoción de sus hermanos menores- ¿Pero quien va a pedirle permiso?

.

La verdad, él no quería ir. Principalmente, porque tenía el presentimiento de que en ese festival sería en el cuál su joven hermana hallaría la espada en la piedra, y cambiaría su destino para toda la eternidad. Y aunque servirla como caballero real había sido su deseo en primer lugar, al haber crecido a su lado cambió un poco su forma de pensar. No quería que la niña con la que se había criado sufriera lo que se le vendría encima al obtener la corona.

.

Los orbes esmeralda brillaron con malicia al ocurrírsele una grandiosa idea. En cuanto los otros dos estuvieron sobre sus caballos, les gritó:

.

-¡El último en llegar habla con Padre!

.

Sin esperar respuesta, golpeó con sus talones a Saber, quien empezó a correr a alta velocidad por entre los árboles.

.

Detrás de sí, se oían los gritos indignados de "tramposo", provenientes de Kay, y la risa de Diarmuid.

.

A pesar de la lejanía, Arturia supo que algo no andaba bien con su hermano. Esa risa no era auténtica. Sumado a la oscura mirada que había notado en sus orbes dorados, justo antes de iniciar la carrera... estaba preocupada.

.

¿Que era lo que sucedía con Diar?

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola! Se que me tardé una eternidad, pero hey, estuve de vacaciones y ocupada con otros fics. Se que les habrá pasado alguna vez.**

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los reviews. La verdad, al tratarse de un fandom poco visitado, casi no me esperaba ninguno. Me alegra haberme equivocado. **

**Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía que puedan ver. Se daño mi Word, y ahora tengo que usar la vieja versión, WordPad, que no cuenta con corrector, lo cuál hace mas dificil mi trabajo. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué pasará en el capítulo 3? ¿Será qué los miedos de Diarmuid se cumplen? ¿O habrá algun giro en la historia? **

**Por cierto, ¿Alguno de ustedes usa Wattpad? Si es así, los invito a pasarse por la historia que hago en conjunto con ElPatoFujoshi, mi mejor amiga. La historia se llama "Being a man", y yo soy MikeilaAgatha.**

**Besos y se me cuidan mis amores.**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


End file.
